


You Got a Perfect Body, So Put it on Me

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon - Manga, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Drabble, F/F, Gender Identity, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, Polyamory, References to Canon, Songfic, Spooning, discussion of gender identity, space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Usagi loves Haruka in a very physical sense. She loves her body and her charm, both masculine and feminine. And that's good enough for both of them.
Relationships: Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You Got a Perfect Body, So Put it on Me

Usagi considered herself to be the sort of person who loved to chase after pretty girls. After she started dating Mamoru she was made to give up such activities, but nothing could fully sate her thirst, especially not since she met Haruka. She was lucky to have Haruka even be on the same team as her when it came to fighting evil. Haruka certainly seemed to agree, if her regular flirtations and teasing were any indication. Mamoru chalked it up to schoolyard crushes while Michiru just rolled her eyes and scolded Haruka for her flirty nature. Usagi loved the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and a red blushy face whenever Haruka purred something at her.

Haruka in general fascinated Usagi. She didn't consider her an enigma, as an enigma was something one couldn't really understand. She understood Haruka, was entranced and enchanted by her. She had the charm of a woman and a man both, wearing formal suits well with the short hair and voice of a man, yet when prompted, wore tight and slim modern dresses and acted flustered around Michiru with the sweetness of a woman. It was different from Makoto's tomboyishness as Makoto always felt embarrassed by it and tried to spotlight her femininity. Haruka didn't need to do that. She wasn't embarrassed; she was proud of her appearance and pursuits.

She recalled first meeting Haruka; then Sailor Uranus, covering her face with a mask and giving her a quick and sweet kiss that Usagi dreamed of for countless nights after. She then received a kiss from the civilian Haruka the next day after admitting she cared little for Haruka's gender, she just wanted them. She meant that; male or female, she would've loved Haruka. In a way, she didn't even have to choose because Haruka was both male and female. She embodied both seemingly seamlessly.

The thing Usagi loved the most about Haruka, however, shamelessly, was her physical form. They were laying in bed together that day, sheets tangled around them, while Usagi slowly and lovingly ran her hands along Haruka's muscles and softened skin, short hair, and surprisingly large breasts. She gently rubbed and caressed her body, loving it and wanting to melt into it, devoting her whole life to just massaging her.

"We have to get ready to go," Haruka gently nudged her, but Usagi responded by sighing and burying her face into Haruka's back, wrapping her legs around her figure. She smelled like expensive perfume and the fainter residue of a car garage. It was jarring and familiar and only a smell Haruka could pull off. She gently touched Haruka's breasts again while she was at it. "Come on, kitten,"

She giggled and mumbled something nonsensical, feeling Haruka's hands on her head. She let her hair down earlier and had done so ever since she visited once and Haruka hinted she was one of the few girls she thought looked prettier with her hair down. Usagi indulged her and started wearing it down everytime she visited. She started to close her eyes and doze off, being lulled to sleep by the strong arms and familiar scent and wonderful body enveloping her. It was just like being embraced by a strong but caressing gust of wind.

Usagi truly loved Haruka's physical form the most out of anything else about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Talking Body by Tove Lo 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHUrtg5Olmg


End file.
